The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Acalypha plant, botanically known as Acalypha godseffiana, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sizzle Scissors’.
The new Acalypha originated is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of a proprietary selection of Acalypha godseffiana ‘Firestorm’, not patented. The new Acalypha was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Firestorm’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. in 2003.
Asexual reproduction of the new Acalypha by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bonsall, Calif. since 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Acalypha are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.